


all my dreams and all the lights (mean nothing without you)

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker!Harry, Famous!Louis, M/M, ickle cuteness, normal!harry, singer!louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU w którym piekarz!Harry i sławny!Louis spotykają się i cholernie między nimi iskrzy.</p><p>2.4k głupoty, enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my dreams and all the lights (mean nothing without you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all my dreams and all the lights (mean nothing without you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769407) by [hazandboo_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazandboo_write/pseuds/hazandboo_write). 



> Od Tłumaczki: Okej, chciałam zadedykować to Luke’owi, ale wydaję mi się, że spaprałam to tłumaczenie, ehh, jednak, jeśli się mylę… Luke? To dla ciebie, w zamian za pomoc w Dr. House’ie!

\- Tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro…

\- Harry.

\- Racja, tak, Harry. Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie chcę wywoływać zamieszania.

Harry spojrzał na chłopca przed nim. Widział tego faceta gdzieś wcześniej, był tego pewien. Miał wspaniały odcień skóry, zbyt ciemny dla Anglika, jak on sam, a jego jasnobrązowe włosy były pierzaste. Wysokie kości policzkowe i duże niebieskie oczy, był rodzajem niesamowicie wysportowanej osoby. Harry westchnął po chwili. - Nie martw się. Co mogę Ci podać?

Facet rozejrzał się na chwilę, przed podjęciem decyzji o właściwej dla siebie herbacie z puszyście wyglądającymi herbatnikami. - Świeże, prosto z pieca, sam je zrobiłem. Pozwól mi wiedzieć, co myślisz, - Harry powiedział, wręczając mu ucztę.

\- Pachnie kurewsko bosko, - powiedział chłopak. Kąciki jego oczu zmarszczyły się, kiedy się uśmiechał i wow, to był ujmujący uśmiech, czy co? - Powinienem… - Skinął na teraz pustą malutką kawiarnię, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z kilkudziesięcioma fanami przyklejonymi do okien.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na błąd mężczyzny. - Usiądź gdziekolwiek chcesz, - powiedział. - Przyniosę ci twoją herbatę.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, chłopak usiadł przy barze, naprzeciwko Harry’ego. - Dzięki. Jestem Louis, przy okazji, i pieprzony Boże, twoje wypieki są dobre. - Louis powiedział, biorąc kęs. Przewrócił oczami dramatycznie, jęcząc. Harry roześmiał się prawdziwie i szczerze, tak, że natychmiast zakrył usta dłońmi. - I sukces, całkiem szczekający uszczelniony-śmiech, przechodzisz dalej. Pozytywnie uroczy.

Zamiast się odezwać, Harry przetarł ladę motodycznie. Jak tylko herbata się zaparzyła, położył ją przed Louisem z cukrem i mlekiem.Następnie odwrócił się od Louisa, nieco nerwowy i bardziej niż trochę niewygodny. Bawił się tym i owym, podświadomie śpiewając do piosenki rockowej w radiu.

\- Śpiewasz jeszcze lepiej niż on, - Louis powiedział. Harry odwrócił się. Louis obserwował go z czymś w rodzaju rozbawienia, głupkowaty uśmiech rozciągał jego różowe usta. Nie był to jeden z ich drobniejszych utworów, aczkolwiek.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Kocham The Crowns. Uwielbiam też tę piosenkę. Głos piosenkarza, stary, to jest jak… złoto, tak? Licz się z tym głosem, należy do najlepszych, takiego głosu nigdy nie wyrzuciłbym z łóżka. - Harry był żarliwy, gdy przyszło do wychodzenia z nietypowych sytuacji. Z pewnością Louis musiał po prostu pachnieć fascynacją Harry’ego nim. Zmieniając temat na inny, nie-tuż-przed-tobą, jedyną sprawną osobą na uzyskanie się na zewnątrz. W oczach Harry’ego, tak czy inaczej.

\- Załóżmy, że jest w porządku chłopcze, tak. Prawdopodobnie potrafiłbyś zrobić to lepiej, aczkolwiek, - Louis powiedział, uśmiechając się wokół krawędzi kubka.

\- Skąd wiesz? - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się. Chwycił pusty talerz Louisa, dodając dwa ciastka, przed wypuszczeniem go.

Louis uśmiechnął się - Za co to?

\- Dotrzymanie mi towarzystwa, tak myślę, - Harry powiedział. Więcej niż cokolwiek, to było właśnie coś do zrobienia. Harry był żarliwy. Nie lubił niezręcznych sytuacji.

Louis pochylił się do przodu (cholera, dobrze pachniał. jak szczerość? z czego zrobiona jest ta woda kolońska? owoce bogów?) i zostawił bardzo (bardzo) hojny napiwek w słoiku Harry’ego. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się. - Ej, nie bądź teraz zarozumiały. Zazwyczaj nie zostawiam tyle, ale… tak więc, prawdopodobnie to oznacza, że masz każde prawo do stania się pewnym siebie. Po tym wszystkim, jesteś zdecydowanie najładniejszym piekarzem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. I zdecydowanie najbardziej utalentowanym.

Harry przełknął. Otrząsnął swoje włosy nerwowo, robiąc sobie wodę lodową. - Najładniejszym?

\- Najbardziej wysportowanym, najprzystojniejszym, najwyborniejszym*? Wybieraj, kochanie.

\- TO nie jest rzeczą. To ostatnie, to nie jest słowo, - Harry wypalił. Po chwili wahania, wziął stołek zza blatu, i pociągnął tak, że usiadł naprzeciwko Louisa, i tablicy ze słodyczami, która ich dzieliła.

Louis spojrzał na telefon na chwilę, wpisując wściekle. - Faktycznie go znam. Jakoś, przy okazji.

Harry podniósł filiżankę do ust. - Kogo?

Louis spojrzał. Jego oczy były intensywnie niebieskie, wow, dobrze. - Jestem Louisem Tomlinsonem, w rzeczywistości? - powiedział, brzmiąc nieco niepewnie. Spojrzał na swój telefon ponownie, naprawdę nie wpisując nic, tylko coś w rodzaju spojrzenia. Unikał spojrzenia Harry’ego, naprawdę. Grzywka Louisa opadła i spełniała rolę dodatkowej zasłony między nimi. Harry przyjrzał mu się. Louis pływał w fioletowym swetrze który był ponad gabaretowy, a jego delikatne obojczyki były odsłonięte. Jego małe rączki ściskały iPhona, lekko dotykając go palcami. Był naprawdę piękny.

\- A ja jestem Harry Styles, najmłodszy właściciel małej kawiarni - piekarni w całym Londynie.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Miło mi cię poznać, Harry. Harry, ładne imię. Trochę się plącze…

\- Zamknij się!

Louis zamrugał - Ja…

\- Louis Tomlinson jak wokalista The Crowns?

\- Ah, tak, to, - Louis westchnął odpychając włosy od oczu. - Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się moja muzyka? - powiedział słabo, z zakłopotanym uśmiechem na ustach.

Harry zaśmiał się ponownie, jego śmiech był prawdziwy jak szczekanie foki-śmiech. - Okey. Dobrze, wow. Właśnie przypadkowo mówiłem że chciałbym cię pieprzyć. Okej. - Harry zakaszlał. Po prostu czuł zażenowanie promieniujące przez jego wszystkie pory. - Oops. - Harry wypił duszkiem swoją wodę, ignorując uczucie zimna.

Louis tylko zachichotał. - Dobrze wiedzieć że grasz w ten sposób, - zaśmiał się. - Teraz mogę zaproponować bez obawy przed odrzuceniem.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, zwolnij tam. Kto powiedział że chcę cię poślubić, nie ważne czy jestem gejem, czy nie? Może jestem zajęty. A może po prostu nie jesteś w moim typie. Nie sprostałeś moim oczekiwaniom. Nie możesz spełnić moich cielesnych pragnień, aby w pełni…

Louis żartobliwie rzucił telefonem, siadając prosto. - Och, ale Harold, to jest po prostu niemożliwe! Jestem zniewalający!

Harry roześmiał się, biorąc szmatkę z kieszeni i przecierając miejsce przed nim. - Teraz, nie będziesz śpiewać własnych tekstów do mnie! Być może nie zobaczyłeś całego znaku “Nie serenadom” na oknie?

Louis żachnął się. - Fani musieli mi to utrudnić.

Harry roześmiał się ponownie. - Powinienem zrobić to przejście szybciej. Tajemniczy chłopiec imieniem Louis wchodzi do piekarni, a za nim dziesiątki dziewczyn…

\- Tak, sprawiają widok dosyć gęstych… Ale to jest w porządku. - Louis uśmiechnął się ustami, i oczami, ze swoją energią, tutaj, to było dokładnie to, co Harry kochał w ludziach. Szczęśliwa aura, szczęśliwy uśmiech… Nagle głośny hałas rozkwitł w całej piekarni. Obaj podskoczyli, i dzwoniący telefon upadł z brzdękiem na podłogę. Harry wskoczył instynktownie wokół licznika, i chwycił telefon. Szybko sprawdził go pod kątem uszkodzeń, przed oddaniem go Louisowi. - Szczekanie? Psy szczekają, jako twój dzwonek, naprawdę?

Louis uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, kiedy spojrzał na telefon. - Przepraszam - powiedział bezgłośnie obracając się lekko. Harry tylko grzecznie odwrócił się i zniknął w małej kuchni.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, Liam, spierdalaj. Rozumiem to, dobrze? Ja… Nie, nie, tak, rozumiem. Przepraszam, ale jak… nie można po prostu przełożyć? Mam na myśli… Tak, nie w porządku. Jest w porządku, tak, po prostu daj mi do niej zadzwonić i powiedzieć jej, że nie idę. Będzie jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana, jeśli nie dowie się ode mnie… Wiem, Li, po prostu ją kocham, kocham wszystkich, tak? Nienawidzę odwoływania… Dobrze, tak, ustawiam czas. Będę tam.

Czuje się winny, Harry cofnął się do jednego z metalowych stołów, z roztargnieniem wyjmując wypieki z pieców, podczas mieszania składników. Odwrócił się, wołając jakiegoś innego klienta, aby się pokazał, czy coś. Wreszcie usłyszał ciche ding dong dzwonka, więc zawołał, "Już idę", wyciągając ostatnią partię babeczek czekoladowych z pieca.

Kiedy jakoś dotarł do dzwonka, nikogo nie było. Nikogo. Jak, Louis sobie poszedł. Tylko tyle. Westchnął żałośnie, bo do cholery, dlaczego on musi być taką dziewczyną w tych wszystkich rzeczach? Ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien być rozczarowany. Louis był sławnym piosenkarzem w fantastycznym zespole, nie regularnym bywalcem kawiarni. Miał całe życie, na zdobycie dziewczyny... Louis nie był nic winien Harry'emu. A jednak mimo to, pod kubek była schowana zimna i opuszczona wiadomość 'najładniejszy, mówię ci! fantastyczna piekarnia, harry. x louis' napisane na serwetce. I w ten sposób, na moment złamał serce Harry'ego.

Około tydzień później, Louisa sfotografowano w małej piekarni Harry'ego, piekarz jest narażony na potrójną ilość klientów. Harry chciałby powiedzieć Louisowi dziękuję. Chciałby powiedzieć mu także inne rzeczy, ale szczerze mówiąc, kto by nie chciał patrzeć na Louisa Tomlinsona cały dzień?

Szczupła, dziko-włosa dziewczyna podeszła do lady. Była zdecydowanie śliczna, Harry nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. To nie tak, że nigdy nie miał brania u dziewcząt. Miał. I jeśli chciał, potrafił być zalotny i słodki, i może nieco śmielszy, ale nie był najprzystojniejszy przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Harry Styles był czarujący, ale nawet jeśli to wiedział, był charyzmatyczny i ogólnie dość sympatyczny. Nigdy nie wydawał się zdesperowany, lub niegrzeczny, czy coś, ale nigdy nie był też głęboko w związkach. Dobrze, przyjacielskie relacje były już inną historią. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel Zayn, wiedział więcej o tym, co robił, jak jego stary kumpel Ed. Nawet, jeśli chłopak Zayna, Niall podekscytowany-hipster, widział go nago. Ale nie w ten sposób! Nie. Harry czuł się po prostu bardzo swobodnie z bliskimi osobami. Z nowymi ludźmi także, naprawdę. Tylko nie z nowymi, wysportowanymi ludźmi. Nie mówiąc o zabawnych, błyskotliwych, bystrych i wysportowanych ludziach. Szczerze, tego typu ludzie nie często kręcą się wokół. Harry lubił ludzi, naprawdę, ale nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak Louis.

Tak więc Harry był nieco wrakiem, jakby na to nie spojrzeć.

Dziewczyna przed nim trzymała telefon z boku twarzy. - Nie, Liam, tak. Jestem tu, muszę iść.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, miał nadzieję, że wyglądało to choć trochę prawdziwie. - Cześć. Co mogę ci podać?

\- Cześć, Harry. Jestem Danielle.

Harry zamrugał. - Dobrze. Znowu, skąd znasz moje imię?

\- Ze wszystkich gazet, które robią szum, kochanie. - Dziewczyna była pogodna. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę, lekko obcisłą i nisko zawieszone jeansy, odsłaniające centymetr, albo dwa jej brzucha. Pochyliła się bliżej Harry'ego, a on starał się nie reagować, na pewno nie zapyta go o jego spotkanie z Louisem. Teraz, kiedy ta sprawa się zestarzała.

\- Tak, czy inaczej, chcę tego jednego, proszę. - powiedziała, wskazując. - Mój przyjaciel, Louis, powiedział, że były dobre.

Harry uniósł brwi. - Przypuszczam, że nie są najgorsze, tak, - powiedział spokojnie. Wsunął dwa do worka. Robił to już dużo razy. Dawał ludziom dodatki i gówno. Po wszystkim, ludzie są jak wskazówki z banku, pozostawiając go eksplodującego pieniędzmi, jakby pieniądze spadały z nieba. Chciałby powiedzieć im nie, nie dawajcie mi napiwków, bo spotkałem Louisa Tomlinsona. Zaczynał wątpić, czy jego świeże wypieki były jeszcze dobre. Zawsze chciał otworzyć piekarnię/kawiarnię, ale chciał, żeby ludzie przychodzili dlatego, że jego jedzenie było dobre.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Bardzo dziękuję, - powiedziała, upuszczając odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy do słoika. Kiedy dotarła do drzwi, odwróciła się, stając na palcach, spoglądając ponad stado studentów i odciski na szklanych ekranach. - Do zobaczenia później, może.

Kiedy uderzyły w niego trzy tysiące obserwatorów na twitterze, następnego ranka, Harry jęknął. Co, do diabła, gazety napisały tym razem? To był zły tydzień. Nikt nie chciał słyszeć historii o tym, jak Louis Tomlinson zaparkował przez pracą Harry'ego ("podejrzanie"). Kiedy jadł, zauważył tweeta do niego. "@LouisTomlinson: Świetnie było cię spotkać, @HarryStyles, Danielle mówi cześć x", Harry przeczytał na głos do siebie.

W końcu, nie odpowiedział na tweeta. Zignorował krzyki protestu Nialla ("Ale Haz, naprawdę, ten facet jest gorący! Co ty do cholery myślisz, że robisz?" i "szczerze, Harry, jesteś największą ciotą świata, Louis Tomlinson do ciebie zatweetował!" i "Nie, Zayn dość tego, on jest taki wysportowanyyyy... nie, nie! jesteś bardziej wysportowany, przysięgam! dla Harry'ego! Mam na myśli, Louis to typ Harry'ego! Kocham cię"), i kilka następnych zwyczajnych dni. "Szum", jak nazwała to Danielle, przycichł nieco ostatnio, i to było w porządku dla Harry'ego. Stali bywalcy zaczęli wracać i nikt nie bał się grona wszechstronnych fanów (przebitych kolczykami i wytatuowanych punków, głośnych trzynastolatek, które psikały się zbyt tanimi perfumami, nieco ekstrawaganckich gejów, a także sporo nerdów z college'u z ukrytą dziką-stroną).

W końcu, Harry poznał tego dziwaka Nicka i poszedł z nim na jedną randkę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że dzielą czterech ex (to wystarczyło, do poznania siebie i było po prostu dziwne).

Aż w końcu, Harry był w porządku.

To trwało tylko trzy tygodnie, zanim Louis pokazał się ponownie. - Więc, jak. Larry Stylinson i to wszystko. Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że ludzie będą tu przychodzić tak często.

\- Lou... Louis. Dlaczego tu jesteś? Plotki się tylko wzmocnią, wiesz.

\- Tak, tak, masz rację. Powinienem iść. Po prostu, uh, mam zapakowane rzeczy, więc pójdę.

Louis odwrócił się z powrotem po trzech krokach. - Ale, czy to przesada? Mogę spróbować zrobić coś więcej, jeśli chcesz.

Harry westchnął. On naprawdę chciał, żeby Louis wracał i sprawiał, że się tak czuł, jakby był najważniejszy dla starszego chłopca, nawet jeśli na ułamek sekundy. - Może mógłbym się mniej przejmować tym, co myślą ludzie. To jakbyśmy mieli znaczenie... albo, nie my. tylko... wiesz, co mam na myśli?

Louis uśmiechnął się smutno. - Tak. Dziękuję, Harry.

Harry odwrócił się wdzięcznie, w ciszy i spokoju.

\- Pieprzyć to.

Harry podskoczył, zaskoczony i, och, cholera, wow, Louis przed nim stał. - Co dokładnie pieprzyć? - zapytał, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

\- Tylko. Wróciłem, - Louis powiedział płytko, uśmiechając się żałośnie.

\- Wróciłeś, tak. Widzę. Powiesz, dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ, jesteś naprawdę, cholernie niesamowity i naprawdę, cholernie chcę cię, kurwa, pocałować.

\- Więc mnie, kurwa, pocałuj.

I wow. To był... całkiem dobry pocałunek.

_________________________________

* w oryginale jest gorgeous-est, i to jest niepoprawnie stopniowane, bo nie da się tego stopniować w ogóle.


End file.
